This invention relates generally to the handling of heavy rolls of pliable material and more particularly to apparatus for unwinding carpet from a bulky supply roll, rotatably supporting and advancing, measuring and cutting a predetermined length of carpet, and rewinding the cut length into a roll. It is essential that the cutting of the carpet be squared relative to or aligned with the transverse axis of said carpet, and that the longitudinal margins or lateral ends of the cut length of material be maintained in vertical alignment during the rewinding thereof. Some types of carpets are cumbersome and difficult to handle due to their loose weave or porosity.
Heretofore, the handling of supply rolls or carpet and other pliable material to cut and rewind desired lengths therefrom has become expensive as a result of the necessity of replacing labor with automation which, usually, is so complex that it cannot be afforded by the average handler of carpet. More simple and less costly mechanisms frequently require excessive labor and cannot be successfully operated by one person and/or used to handle loosely woven and/or bulky carpet or similar material.
The pertinent prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
Kuminski--2,635,826;
Lee--3,228,620;
Malone--3,386,678;
Ulyate--3,561,693;
Keesling et al.--3,537,662; ;
Malone--3,917,183;
Raighn et al.--3,931,940.